Theirs
by it's as easy as abc
Summary: One minute she's there, the next, she's gone. gruvia.


Theirs

Summary: One minute she's there, the next, she's gone. gray&juvia angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Gray finishes yet another solo mission. It's easy, really. Just defeat a group of mediocre mages, and you get 100, 000 jewels. He's kinda wondering why Lucy didn't take it before. Now, he is making his way to the guild, half-naked as usual, his dark blue guild stamp proudly on display. He opens the doors and his eyes instinctively search for a specific shade if blue he dubs Juvia blue. He spots it and makes his way toward it. She is seated alone, waiting for him in the booth he calls theirs, back facing the main entrance. He sits beside her and immediately, her eyes light up. "Gray-sama," she exclaims. "How was your mission? Are you hurt?" she laces his fingers with hers, but he doesn't withdraw. They keep it under, hidden from view. He wonders why, then remembers his past. How all those he loves die. How he's always been so lonely. His face falls if only slightly. Juvia pretends not to have seen the way he looked, so crest-fallen. He wipes away his dejectedness as quickly as he strips.

"No, Juvia. I'm not hurt. And the mission was easy," he smirks upon saying the last line. With great power comes a great ego. It didn't help at all that Juvia was there to practically worship him. Thankfully, though, she's learned to bring him down from the pedestal she has for him. Maybe it was because they were so much closer now. No one knows. Juvia's not the only one who's changed, though. Gray has, too. He's been a lot happier and outgoing. Come to think of it, they've both changed... for the better. They've changed because of each other.

"Would Gray-sama like a beer?" she asks quietly. She is leaning ever so slightly against him, and he doesn't seem to mind. Before, he would cringe at the contact, screaming at her hysterically to quit it. But time changes you, and now, Gray's twenty-three and she's a year younger than him. He's not the same teenaged boy who runs away from Juvia.

"Sure," he responds. Juvia stands to make her way to the bar, and Gray rather hesitantly removes his hand from hers. She immediately feels the loss of heat.

It's a tradition, Juvia thinks, as she makes her way to Gray who is seated in their booth, a mug of beer and a glass of wine in her hands. A tradition, just the two of them, to sit and talk and be happy.

Whether Gray knew it or not, the fortress around his heart was crumbling. It's crumbling because of the crazy, obsessive stalker-slash-water mage he's in love with. The water mage he enjoys being around, whose deep blue eyes and enchanting smile haunt him in his sleep, whose presence makes his breath hitch, whose every touch leaves him wanting, NEEDING, more.

The happiness they find in each other is short-lived. On a mission with Kurogane, Juvia is gravely injured, and she doesn't make it. Gray is devastated. He goes through a year-long depression. His Juvia is gone. The sun in his cloudy sky. He never told her how he felt. He feels an incessant need to pull out all his hair, and just crawl under a rock and die. Her death makes him cry at night. She unfroze his heart, but in the end, it was futile.

Several years later, Gray arrives at the guild, eyes looking for the familiar shade of blue he loves. He doesn't find it. He remembers what happened. He makes his way to Natsu and Lucy plus their new-born daughter Layla. His eyes look over to their spot, and every time he does, his heart breaks. He remembers all the missed opportunities, and what they could have been. He lets out a sad, pained sigh, and tells the happy family that he's gonna sit alone for a while. They don't seem to mind. They were used to it.

A tear rolls down his cheek as he sat in their booth.

A/N: I killed Juvia. I am a monster. So, I kinda decided to write in present tense. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of errors in there coz I'm not used to it. Did anyone notice the Sting (singer, not Eucliffe) reference? If I built a fortress around your heart... or something like that.

Review?

~Rin


End file.
